Equilateral Triangle
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: Going out with Harry Potter, everything is perfect. One problem, his enemy is in love with her. GinnyxHarryxOCxDraco. Love triangle! Somehow when I was writing this, Ginny came into it as well…


This will probably just be only 3 chapters. I thought of this last night, and well finally felt like actually writing it.

Summary: She saw the looks; she never thought he would love her as well at the same time. GinnyxHarryxOCxDraco. Love triangle! Somehow when I was writing this, Ginny came into it as well…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything used apart from Kelly and Matt. The rest are actually in the books by J.K.Rowling

* * *

Kelly Griffiths, pureblood 16 year old in Ravenclaw. She was good at Charms and Transfiguration, not so brilliant at Potions and Herbology. Kelly was on the quidditch team, playing chaser alongside two boys in 5th and 6th. She wasn't popular, but she wasn't completely friendless. Friends with all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and a few others in her year, everyone knows she is in love with the boy-who-lived. Harry Potter, of course the feelings were returned and no one could ever take that from them. . Kelly did have friends in her house, but Kelly was different, she wasn't a book-worm, she wasn't a know-it-all, she wasn't a typical Ravenclaw. 

Kelly was a pureblood, as mentioned earlier. Her parent's unfortunate Slytherins and death eaters. Kelly was expected to be in Slytherin, you could imagine everyone's shock when she wasn't in their house. When Kelly was younger, she became 'friends' with the Malfoys, her parents had known Lucius and Narcissa at Hogwarts and hoped it to continue for their children.

Draco was a friend; they had known each other since they were born, and once they were at school they rarely saw each other. Even though she wasn't in Gryffindor she may as well have been. Kelly attended the balls and events, putting on a face to keep everyone happy. Only Harry and Draco knew how upset she was, Draco was the only person she spoke to at the events. Leaving the talking, the arguments and the secrets until then, and what they said never left that room. He often criticized her for being with Harry; Kelly had to make him swear not to tell her parents. In return for not telling his parents about sleeping with a muggleborn, she hadn't ever told anyone but nearly always used it against him to get what she wanted.

To hear this about her past, it is astonishing that she wasn't put in Slytherin for her manipulative ways; alas "Ravenclaw" came from the sorting hats mouth.

In a strange way, Draco was one of her closest friends and her enemy at the same time. He would be rude to her, tease her almost bully her, but it wasn't actually as bad as anyone else that she knew. Draco wasn't calling her a blood traitor in public, never teased her or mocked her. Draco did all this to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. Kelly knew it was probably because they were Gryffindors, they were 'asking for it' Draco always said. They were her friends though.

* * *

Kelly laughed, her blue eyes lighting up. Ginny was telling her about what had happened in Divination, with Professor Trelawney as usual. She often sat at Gryffindor, at first people found it quite strange. After a few weeks everyone got used to it and soon forgot about it.

Harry held her hand under the table her pale skin almost matching his. He looked at her, his love reflected back in her eyes. He was transfixed with her, ever since 3rd year Kelly was always on his mind.

They were in 7th year now, their last year at Hogwarts. Kelly found it quite exciting to be leaving and being able to do magic outside of school. Nearly everyone at Hogwarts probably shared that thought, although she would miss Hogwarts. The same was felt for Harry; he had always thought of Hogwarts as his home, the Dursleys had never entered his mind for a second.

* * *

Another set of eyes was watching her, from the other side of the Great Hall. Watching her every move, her laugh was music to his ears. He brushed a hand across his platinum blonde hair, setting the hair that was out of place, in its original spot.

Draco was mesmerised by her, ever since he had known her. It was a shame she wasn't in Slytherin, it just made it harder to get to know her.

He found his future wife quite intriguing to say the least.

* * *

Kelly could feel someone's eyes on her. Sweeping a stray blonde hair away from her face, she discreetly searched for the person her was looking at her. Kelly steered her watery blue eyes up every table, until she came upon Slytherin. She looked down the side facing her and was met with a pair of grey eyes. Kelly stifled a gasp as the person made some sort of gesture to her, she smiled at them. 

Harry looked at her, he truly loved her. He had never known that you could love one person that much, there was Ginny however that was an obvious crush, and she was now nothing more than a good friend to him.

Ginny, on the other hand still thought otherwise. Trying to catch his eye in the corridors, attempting a conversation that wouldn't end in an awkward silence, if only Kelly wasn't around, he was always distracted by her. If she were ever in the same room, it would be seconds of concentration and a whole lesson lost, because he was looking at her or thinking about her. Harry was love-stuck and Ginny hated the fact that it wasn't her.

Kelly stood up from the Gryffindor table, glancing at Matt Roberts who was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. He never approved of inter-house relationships with people on the opposing quidditch team. Kelly gave an innocent smile and walked over to him.

"You're one of the best players on the team Kelly, I'd hate to see you sidetracked by Potter" Matt stated.

"That won't be a problem"

"It better not, Kelly" Kelly folded her arms.

"I'm serious!"

"This isn't a laughing matter" Once Matt said that, she tried not to laugh. As soon as she saw a grin emerging on his face she burst out laughing and hit his arm lightly.

"That's not funny!"

"I never said it was" He shook his head.

"You're thinking it though!" Matt was like an older brother to Kelly. He believed in her, she was never sure about her flying skills. He was the same age as her, but Matt always seemed wiser and much older than he was. Kelly could always joke with him, and 2 minutes later be serious again and talk about the things she couldn't tell anyone else. Matt was a half-blood, it never bothered Kelly, she didn't even know until her parents told her.

Matt was one of Kelly's closest friends at Hogwarts. He looked out for her, kept an eye on who she went out with and it annoyed her most of the time, but when she really needed him, Matt was always there.

"How's Harry?"

"I'm not talking to you if it's about quidditch anymore"

"Potter's captain, it'll be interesting to see how he does" Kelly sat down next to him, smiling at a few of her friends.

"Matt, how many times have I asked you to do a big favour for me?"

Matt had however just stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. He made a sign of counting, Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Dere wash tha' on time in thid ear" Matt replied. Kelly leaned away from him, slightly disgusted.

"Well that was different, it was a rhetorical question. Look I've asked you a thousand times, please don't ask me anything about Gryffindor quidditch!" Kelly sighed; putting an elbow on the table, talking to a brick wall was tiring.

"Have you?" Once he had cleared his mouth.

"You obviously haven't been listening"

Matt grinned. "See you later Kelly"

"Bye" She stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Kelly walked up to the common room, grumbling about her next lesson, Potions. She answered one of the questions and proceeded up to the 7th year girl's dorm. When she came in front of the door, Kelly grinned, running her finger over the door. 

The first day they were in the dorm, all the girls in the dorm decided to sign the door and write a little message.

Filled with:

_Kelly Griffiths- Queen of quidditch:P_

**Lisa Turpin- Perfect prefect **

Sally Fawcett- Top Transfigurationist :D

_**Mandy Brocklehurst- Gobstones champion --**_

Padma Patil- Gossip girl! ;)

'To all the future seventh year Ravenclaws:

'"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided...Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open." _Dumbledore_

Please do as we have done, once we have left, good luck!

_x_**x**x_**x**_x

Good luck with your N.E.W.T.S!!

* * *

Stopping at her name, slanted at the side, coloured in a purple ink, a broomstick sticking out at the side, Kelly was one of the best at quidditch. She didn't think she was, the others said she was amazing.

Kelly opened the door, seeing the mess of her covers as she struggled to get up in the morning. She grabbed her bag off the floor by her bed and ran off to Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

Kelly made it; Snape was behind her feeling eyes in the back of her head. Kelly quickly scurried off to her seat next to Matt.

"You were lucky" Matt scribbled on the top of a piece of parchment in tiny writing.

"I have all the luck in the world!" Kelly poked her tongue out at him.

The seating was arranged, all by the students. Strangely enough it was still roughly Ravenclaws on one side, Hufflepuffs on the other. More of the Ravenclaws were at the front and paying attention, while the Hufflepuffs were still talking to their friends.

"Quiet!" Professor Snape bellowed.

"I expect you to make the 'Draught of Living Death' by the end of the lesson, no looking in textbooks. Begin!"

Kelly nearly gawked at the professor. Snape had always at least put the ingredients on the board; she looked around the room, seeing panicking Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws trying to remember the correct amounts.

Matt turned to her "Get the ingredient while I try to work out the quantities"

Kelly was about to argue that he should do it, when Professor Snape walked past. She quickly went into the store cupboard to retrieve the right ingredients.

"Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean and Valerian Roots" Kelly muttered to herself, remembering it from her old textbook in first year, _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

Kelly was in the cupboard, students grabbing any ingredients they thought necessary. Most of the Ravenclaws took the correct items; the ones that didn't Kelly gave a pitying look as they walked past. She dreaded to think what Professor Snape would say if they got the potion wrong.

'You are seventh years; third years can do better than you!' She looked up searching for the Valerian Roots. Kelly frowned; they weren't where they were supposed to be. Standing up on the ladder she rummaged around on one of the top shelves. Kelly looked disgusted finding mouldy wormwood at the very back. Cobwebs covered most of that part of the wall, a blanket of dust covering the shelf.

Reaching up she slid the jar of wormwood aside, finding another jar labelled 'Valerian Roots'. A new label had noticeably been added to the jar, as there was a slightly visible piece of paper underneath the new layer, Kelly shrugged that was nothing new. Snape renewed his ingredients all the time.

Kelly still looked puzzled not finding the other contents of the Valerian Roots up there. Quickly looking around the top part of the cupboard she spotted a few dotted around. This was a test!

Kelly climbed down, collecting the rest of the ingredients that were luckily in the right places, she exited the store cupboard.

When she got back to her place she wrote on a piece of parchment:

_Snape's testing us! He hid the Valerian Roots, it was disgusting!_

Matt looked slightly surprised when he first read it, and then rolled his eyes.

**Trust Snape to give us this on our first day back. I feel sorry for the ones that guess and are wrong... especially the Hufflepuffs :s**

Kelly began chopping up the items into what she hoped were the correct sizes. Matt started to stir the cauldron. Making clock-wise stirs slowly, 20 times. Counting in his head, Kelly wondered what would happen if he forgot the number.

Hurriedly chopping the Valerian Root which looked strangely like a mandrake root, she just wanted it over with now. There wasn't enough time to go looking for another one; it could just be similar anyway.

Cubing the root into 2 cm sizes she placed them on the other side of the chopping board for Matt to add.

Following the events of the chopping, it was finally time to stop. Matt stopped stirring; the potion had turned a lovely leaf green, from ghastly custard yellow. It seemed like it too. From what they could remember green was the right colour.

Professor Snape in turn went and looked at each cauldron. Starting at the back, they were sat in the middle, towards the left; Kelly noticed how he was going round the classroom. Casting the potion a look of disdain, they waited anxiously to see if they had gotten it right.

The closer he got, it seemed the worse the potion. Of course this was probably their imagination but it didn't help matters.

The sneers as he commented on the potion.

"Only one correct ingredient, pitiful"

"30 stirs anti-clockwise. Despicable"

"Trying to make a love potion, Miss Turpin?" The girl mentioned, turned red. For a Ravenclaw it was fairly embarrassing, her partner glared at her. Annoyed at the comment, her partner crossed her arms, and looked as if she was ignoring her. Fortunately it was a Hufflepuff that Lisa had been partnered with for lack of numbers, not choice.

Lisa looked quite upset when she glanced over at Kelly. Trying to work out their success on the potion.

"Ah, Miss Griffiths and Mr Gregory. Interesting" Professor Snape stopped, observing the potion. "A close attempt, but hardly the real thing, perhaps looking at the jar instead of trusting my writing could have made this...potion acceptable. However, mandrake root only causes drowsiness and a slightly lighter colour. Appalling" Professor Snape moved on. Leaving the two, gaping at him as if he was mad.

Kelly sniffed, feeling quite miffed at the comment, she had looked the hardest for the root and when she found it, if only she had looked harder.

Looking back at it know she could remember seeing something she thought resembled it, but it was labelled 'Mandrake root' so she ignored it.

Matt gave the cauldron 'evils' as if it was its fault for being so 'appalling'.

The lesson was over, once he had been round the whole class and criticized them all at something. She grabbed her bag trying to get out of the class as quickly as she could. Kelly was one of the first out; most people were doing the same thing, so being close to the back helped in matters like this.

Divination next, Kelly contemplated what to make up this time. Passing all of her N.E.W.T.S, meeting someone new, the possibilities were endless.

* * *

Kelly passed Matt in the hallway, talking to some 6th year Gryffindors. They were hanging onto his every word; she had never noticed that before. People did fancy him, but like that?! It had been happening more often lately, Matt was leaving her and going off with some random Hufflepuff named Mandy or something then next time it would be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. 

Matt looked over at her, with an innocent smile. Kelly shook her head, a grin emerging on her face. Walking faster to Divination, she saw Slytherins going the same way. Slowing down, she was put out of the mood to make something up, only thinking about who she would be paired with.

Professor Trelawney thought that inter-house partnerships should be made, so every lesson every Ravenclaw would be with a Slytherin. Scowling at one of the Slytherin girls who were making a remark about her she walked a little faster, though with not much enthusiasm as before.

Gradually opening the door, she sat at one of the many tables, alone. Matt wasn't in Divination, claimed 'Trelawney practically hates me!' with all the hexes and curses that were supposed to come his way in the near future last year.

No more than the next person at least. Seeing another of her dorm mates, Sally Fawcett, they started a silent conversation. Sally nodding towards Blaise Zabini with a small grimace, Kelly shrugged showing she didn't know who she would get.

Swiftly someone sat in the chair in front of her. Instantly blocking her from Sally, and spotted platinum blonde hair in front of her.

"Malfoy" She mumbled, looking at the crystal ball.

"How long have we known each other Griffiths?" Kelly looked at him as if he was mad.

"Enough that we are still on a last name basis"

"I think that has just moved on to another level Kelly" Kelly bit her lip, trying not to retaliate and start an argument; he made it sound like she was his girlfriend. Kelly felt sick.

"I don't think so, Malfoy" Emphasising his name she continued to ignore him, and actually paid attention to the lesson. Until they had to speak about what they saw in the crystal ball.

"I see…" Kelly peered into it, staring at the swirls of clouds inside the ball. "Someone you are partially close to. She seems ticked off for some reason, I can't describe her really but well she hates you at the moment" Kelly put the crystal ball back on the table for Malfoy to look at.

He smirked at her "Someone in your life is going to leave you. He's very close to you, definitely not a pure-blood" Kelly rolled her eyes "Someone else fancies you but they won't show their true feelings until the truth comes out"

Kelly frowned; she knew what he was getting at about Harry. There was no way Harry would dump her. Who was the person that fancied her? Kelly didn't know anyone in her house, or any of the others that had a crush on her. Well tough, she was taken.

* * *

Well, this isn't my first fanfic. I hope you found it ok, and not too hard. That is one of the longest lessons I have written about!

It just so happened that, when the girls signed the door, most of the used alliteration. I'm afraid I couldn't think of anything else, and well I do that a lot anyway sorry!

Review please!!


End file.
